Cross My Heart, Cross My Fingers
by Dirtiest Girl In America
Summary: Mickey is finally getting the family he has always wanted, or is he? Sequel to Does It Hurt When You Breathe. *Chapters are being written again, albeit slowly.*
1. Chapter 1

_Note To Readers- Alright, here is part three :) I'm so excited to write this. __**The thing is though, that this is just-for lack of better words-a preview. I've only got time to put up a little bit of it, like only part of the first chapter, what is going to be chapter two is actually supposed to be included with chapter one, but I just don't have time right now, and I know you all are waiting for this.(Please don't thow things at me xD)**__I'm going to start by kinda re-capping a few main things that have happened since the second part ended then I'll be skipping ahead a little bit to Caci's first birthday, then it will skip ahead again, but not until the next chapter, then no more skipping; got it? Hopefully :P Also let me know what you think of the title, I'm not sure if I like it :/ -Alayna._

When Ian first began taking the pills he complained constantly; it annoyed the fuck out of Mickey.

About a month and a half after starting the meds; Ian stopped having episodes. Mickey was ecstatic, he didn't let it show though, because that would have been too gay.

Two months and two weeks after Ian had started the meds; Mandy called, she was ready to get pregnant for them.

The first time they attempted the artificial insemination, it worked. Everyone was excited. Two weeks after finding out that it was successful, Mandy lost the baby. Mandy stayed in bed and cried for two days, until she realized that Caci needed her and that they could try again. Ian cried for a week, he was devistated; Mickey cried when he thought no one was looking.

The second attempt happened a month before Caci's first birthday.

Caci turned one on a Friday; Lip and Mandy had to work. Ian and Mickey babysat her. Ian made cupcakes and they sang happy birthday to the little girl.

Caci's actually birthday party was the following Sunday; no one had to work, surprisingly.

The party was at the Gallagher house, Mandy had bought an expensive cake, and decorations. Caci got like a zillion presents. And out off all the people attending the party it was Mickey that got covered in cake; Caci was eating her little mini cake, Mickey was sitting next to her, not really paying attention and she smeared cake all over the side of his face. He didn't freak out though, he just lauged and starting playing in cake with his neice. Everyone thought it was adorable; Mickey wasn't sure if he was comfortable with people thinking of his as adorable, or with people seeing him so calm and loving; he was supposed to be tough and rough and mean.

After Mickey had given Caci a bath and cleaned himself up, Mandy said she had an announcment.

Mickey knew what it was about, Mandy had an obgyn appointment that morning. Mickey tried not to get his hopes up, but he hoping that his baby sister was pregnant, and all would go well.

Mandy told everyone she was pregnant. Ian nearly passed out; Mickey laughed at him.

When Mickey and Ian went home after the party Ian cried and told Mickey that he was scared. Mickey told the red-head that he was scared too. Ian didn't believe him; that upset Mickey a bit, but he didn't argue with Ian. He told the kid to believe whatever he wanted, but it was true.

That night in be, once Ian was asleep Mickey cried; they weren't sad tears, or fearful tears, or angry tears, they were happy.

The baby would be _his_ but it would still be related to him, and it would be _**their's**_, and that was all Mickey wanted.

_Note to readers- Alright I've absoutely got to stop there, I have already pushed my 'time limit' Also an un-related note, about my personal life, I'm sure you've all seen the note that I was looking for a job, weeeeeeellllll I was just informed that my brother and his girlfriend are getting pretty fed-up with their daycare provider, and they are currently discussing paying me to watch my nephew, Monday-Friday from around 10 am 'til 8pm, they will be paying me the same amount that they were paying the previous daycare provider; I am sooo excited. If they do 'hire' me than I will have like all day to write, which is what I want to be able to do, and I'll be getting paid, indectly, for it :P Well this note is nearly longer than the actually story so I'll shut up now. -Alayna._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note To Readers-This chapter is going to skip ahead a few times, but after this chapter, I will not be skipping ahead for quite awhile. -Alayna._

Everything was going well with the pregnancy; at twenty weeks Mandy was schedueled for an ultrasound. Ian and Mickey were both going with her, Lip had to work, and Caci was with Fiona. Ian was bouncing around telling everyone how happy he was; Mickey on the other hand was nervous, he was shaking and nauseous.

When they were called back to the small room, Mickey began sweating. Mandy pulled her shirt up and layed on the table, the ultrasound technician put the gel on her stomach and began looking at the baby, measuring it's head and arms and legs.

"Would you like to find out the sex?" They hadn't discussed it, at all. Mickey wanted to know.

"Do you to wanna know? It's your kid." Ian looked at Mickey.

"Do you wanna know Mick? I wanna know." Mickey didn't trust his own voice; he nodded.

"Yea, we wanna know." They all watched the screen.

"Oh no, looks like the little one decided to move." Ian's face fell, he was upset.

"Can't we wait a minute, the same thing happened with my daughter."

"Of course, I don't have any other appointments until three." She smiled and began moving the wand around, showing them the baby's face.

A few minutes later the baby began to move.

Finally they could see if it was a boy or a girl.

Ian and Mandy weren't exactly paying attention as the tech moved the wand to show them the sex of the baby, they were too busy talking about how cute the baby was, and how it looked like it had Ian's nose.

Mickey saw it first; a grin spread across his face.

"Do you two see what I see?" The tech knew that Mickey had already seen, she spoke only to Ian and Mandy, who saw it at the same time.

Ian's grin was almost big enough to split his face in half. Mandy had tears in her eyes.

"That's a penis!" Mickey rolled his eyes and snorted.

"That's a bit obvious Gallagher." Ian laughed.

The tech printed out some pictures for them, and gave them a CD with the entire ultrasound on it, as well as all the pictures.

Mandy took a the pictures with her, so she could show Lip; she promised to bring them over the next day. Her and Ian were going to start making a baby book.

A few weeks later they were all having dinner together when Mandy dropped her fork. Istantly Ian was next to her asking what was wrong; she laughed and told him nothing. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach; his eyes widened.

"He's moving." Ian motioned for Mickey to come feel it. Mickey groaned and preteneding like he didn't really want to.

When Mandy went into labor she was home alone with Caci. She didn't call Ian or Mickey; she just waited for Lip to get home.

When Lip got home she was sitting on the couch, in the middle of a contraction.

Lip quickly took Caci to Fi and then headed for the hospital.

On the way Lip called Ian.

Mickey and the red-head were at the hospital within minutes.

The hospital policy was that only two people were allowed in the room during the delivery, Lip said he'd sit in the waiting room.

Mandy nearly crushed Mickey and Ian's hands when she pushed. After five, maybe six pushes, Mickey really wasn't paying attention, the baby's head popped out. The doctor asked it either of them wanted to see the baby's head, they both declined; the thought made Mickey's stomach twist.

A few more pushes and the little boy was all the way out.

The baby screamed pretty damn loud; it hurt Mickey's ears, and he wanted to tell it to shut up.

The little boy had red hair just like Ian.

"Oh shit, we've got a mini-firecrotch." Ian laughed.

"He's so cute." Mickey rolled his eyes, could Gallagher act any gayer? But Mickey couldn't deny it, he was cute.

"What are you naming him dear?" An old grey-haired nurse asked Mandy. Mandy shook her head.8

"I'm not, he's their baby." She pointed to Ian and Mickey. The nurse looked confused, apparently no one had told her that Mandy was just the surrogate.

"We're naming him Devyn Jacob Milkovich." Ian spoke first.

"Really?" Mandy spoke from across the room.

"Yea, we aren't going on with that fucking 'M' thing that's going on in you're family." Mickey smiled at Ian's words.

Devyn looked so much like Ian it seemed unreal. Mickey could seee Mandy in him too though, but her Milkovich traits were not as prominent in Devyn as Ian's Gallagher ones were.

Mickey and Ian had stayed at the hospital every night with Mandy and Devyn.

Mickey had to wait three days until Devyn and Mandy were released from the hospital to officially adopt Devyn.

When they got home with Devyn Mickey sat on the couch holding him while Ian made sure the crib was ready for him in the bedroom.

"Hey bud. This new home. I hope ya like it, it's pretty shitty but that's Chicago for you." Mickey felt pretty stupid talking to a baby, but it was _his_son so in his mind it was okay.

While Ian was in the bedroom Devyn fell asleep on Mick's chest. It was incredibly cute.

What seemed like a million hour later Ian came out of the bedroom.

"Aw, Mick." Mickey rolled his eyes and smiled at Ian.

Ian sat next to him and gently stroked the back of Devyn's head.

"I can't believe he's really ours."

"Well he is." Ian nodded.

"I know he is, I just-can't believe it. If someone had told me that this was what my life was going to be like I would have told them they were crazy." Mickey laughed at Ian, but he could understand what the kid meant.

He felt the same way.

Devyn started to move and whine on Mickey's chest. Ian picked up the small red-head.

"I'm gonna go change his diaper then get him a bottle, okay?" Mickey smiled.

"Alright, I'll be here." MIckey watchede the red-head carry the smaller version of himself away into the bedroom.

Mickey had the family he's always wanted. It seemed like a dream. Mickey knew he didn't deserve it, he had done horrible things in the past. He knew that he deserved to be alone, to have no one. Mickey didn't exactly believe in God, but he thanked him everyday for what he had been given; Ian and now Devyn.

The only thing Mickey needed now was to put that stupid meaningless ring that sat in the lockbox at the back of the closet back onto Ian's finger.

Mickey didn't need to ever have a biological child, he wanted one, but he didn't need one.

The only things he needed were Ian and Devyn.

_Note to readers- Alright that was actually supposed to be chapter 1 but as you already know it just couldn't happen. Let me know what you think so far. Also what are your thoughts on Devyn's name? It took me forever to think of a name, and I'm still not sure if I like it or not. I contemplated the names Drayden, Calix, Zayne, Kevin, Benjamin and Christopher but decided to go with Devyn, although I'm really not sure why. -Alayna._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note To Readers- Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I'm trying to update more regularly. This chapter is gonna be pretty short but pretty funny, well at least I think it's funny. And pretty much what happens in this chapter happened to me. -Alayna._

The second night after Devyn came home there was an-incident. Devyn woke up for his one o'clock feeding, Ian got his bottle and was in the middle of feeding him when it happened. Ian's scream woke Mickey up.

"What the fuck? What's wrong?" Mickey jumped out of the bed.

"He..he.." Ian was incoherent, Devyn was still sucking down milk.

"He what? What's wrong?" Mickey was freaking out.

Ian lifted Devyn up, and Mickey saw it; Devyn had pooped all over Ian.

Mickey nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"Really Gallagher? That's what you're screaming about it? It's just baby shit. You knew it'd happen to you eventually. Shit, he pissed on me at the hospital." Mickey could barely breathe, he was laughing too hard.

"It's so gross. And he just keeps eating." Ian was a bit hysterical. He was over-reacting.

Mickey's sides hurt.

"It's not funny Mick."

"Let him finish eating, then I'll give clean him up, and you can shower okay?" It was the least Mick could do after laughing so much.

Ian huffed.

"Fine." Ian burped Devyn then fed him the other ounce of his formula, burped him one more time then handed him to Mickey.

Mickey took Devyn's clothes off and wiped him off with some baby wipes then laid him down on a towel while he filled the baby tub. He heard the shower turn on just as he sat Devyn down in the warm water.

"Bud, you pooped on daddy. He over-reacted a bit though, huh?" Devyn's face scrunched up a bit. Mickey laughed and put a little night time baby soap on the wash cloth, and began washing the little red-head's body.

He was finished within a few minutes. He put a newborn diaper on Devyn then some footie pajamas on.

He laid Devyn down in his crib and went to check on Ian, who was still in the shower.

"You alright in there Firecrotch?" Ian looked out at him.

"Yea, that was so gross though." Mickey laughed again.

"I'm going back to bed, alright?"

"Yea. I'll be in, in a few minutes."

Mickey laid down and laughed softly, careful not to wake Devyn up. This was a night that Mickey would remember, forever.

_Note to readers- Let me know what you thought. -Alayna._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys, this is __**not **__chapter 4, but I need to post this. I've been getting pestered about the Milkovich family. I'm being told that there is a Tony in the family and not a Nickey or Joey. I agree that there is in fact a Tony in the family as well as Nickey and Joey, but I'm being told that the Milkovich children are Tony, Iggy, Mickey and Mandy. But there has been a 'little brother' shown, whom I say is Nickey, as well as the 2 'older brothers' with Mick when they chased Ian then beat up Lip, at the time it was clearly stated that Iggy was in juvie so he couldn't have been therem, in my mind those two brothers were Tony and Joey. The person who has been bugging can't explain who the 3 boys I mentioned are but insists there is not a Joey or Nickey. So last night as I tried to go to sleep I figured it all out, well at least 'my version' of the family. Feel free to disagree with me and tell me that I'm 'wrong' but this is 'the family' I'll use for all of my Shameless stories. I don't want anyone getting confused by 'my version' so that's why I'm posting this. Also chapter 4 will not be up until tomorrow, just because this got to be way too long, and I do not have time to do it tonight._

Tony Milkovich, age 18 during season 1, 19 during season 2.

Iggy Milkovich, age 17during season 1, 18 during season 2.

Mickey Milkovich, age 16 during season 1, 17 during season 2.

_Now let me stop right there and explain Mickey's age, he had to be under 18 in __**both **__seasons, because he went to juvie in both._

Joey Milkovich, age 15 and 16 during season 1, 16 during season 2.

_Let me stop again, the way I see it is that Mickey was born at the begining of the year, lets say January and then Joey was born in Decemeber, so they are the same age for a about a month, meaning Mickey turned 1 shortly after Joey was born. But since it is summer during season 2 Mickey had already turned 17 but Joey wouldn't until the following winter, meaning he will be 17 during season 3. __**I do hope I'm not confusing anyone too badly. If I am just send me a message and I'll try to better explain.**_

Mandy Milkovich, age 15 during season 1, 15 during season 2.

_Again let me stop, a few months, lets say two, before Joey turned 1, Mandy was born, then Joey turned 1, and Mickey turned 2. So that is how Mandy and Joey are the same age during season 1. So like Joey her birthday doesn't happen during the summer, so she will be 16 during season 3, just like Joey will be 17. __**I really hope this isn't too confusing, I am somewhat confusing myself, I know what I'm trying to say but putting it into word form is just terribly difficult.**_

_Then we come to the 'little brother' that was shown, this 'brother' was shown with one of the older ones, I'm really not sure which, they ran into Lip and something was said about the youngest one sleeping with Karen and needing two condoms or something like that. I think his name was mentioned as Nickey, but really I can't be sure, I haven't seen that episode in a while. But anyway, I've heard that there was a Nickey in the family, and I've always included him._

Nickey Milkovich, age 13 during season 1, 14 during season 2.

_And there you have it, that is 'my version' of the Milkovich family. Well the children anyway, as we all know that the father is Terry and I've never actually heard a name for the mother, but as she is never seen and it has been said that she is dead, her name really isn't important. -Alayna._


	5. Chapter 5

_Note To Readers- I am so sorry I haven't updated this in sooooo long, but I just got a new laptop, so I can update easier, and last night it was like my brain was hit, this chapter juts came to me, I think my 'muse' is back :) Just so you all know I am going to be jumping around a bit, with the time line and what not, in this chapter Devyn will be 5 months old, and the next chapter he may be 8 months old. Don't freak out, it's just the way I need to write this in order to write it. -Alayna_

A few years ago if you have told Mickey that he would now have a son, with Ian Gallagher, he would've told you to fuck off. If you had told him that he would be living with Ian and his son, and that he would be openly gay, he would have punched you in the fucking face. If you had told him that he would be an honorably discharged soldier, he would've told you that you needed to be in a fucking mental hospital.

Nothing that was happening to Mickey seemed real.

Some days Mickey could barely believe it. Mickey was happy, he had never in his entire life been truely happy. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that his life would be like this.

* * *

Shortly after Devyn turned 5 months old Mickey was alone with him, just like most days, when it happened. Ian hadn't been home much the last couple months; Mickey didn't like thinking about it, he just focused on Devyn.

Mickey had just re-entered the living room after going to the bathroom, he had left Devyn laying on the floor playing with some toys, but Devyn was no where to be seen.

Mickey didn't panic, but he wasn't calm. He ran across the room to where Devyn had been barely 5 minutes earlier. He looked all around the room, he couldn't find Devyn. He was starting to panic.

He heard a noise from the bedroom, when he entered the room he nearly tripped-on Devyn.

Mickey scooped the small boy up.

"How did you get it here?" Mickey knew Devyn couldn't answer him.

For the next few hours Mickey never set Devyn down, until the boy fell asleep and Mickey's stomach rumbled. He put Devyn into the pack 'n play and went into the kitchen to get some food.

He ate some re-heated pizza, then fixed a bottle for Devyn and got 2 jars of baby food out of the cabinet, carrots and applesauce. He put the bottle in the fridge to wait for when Devyn woke up.

Mickey flopped onto the couch and started the xbox. Skyrim was in, Mickey had recently bought the game, and since he got it, it was the only game he played.

Right as Mickey killed a dragon, Devyn woke up. But before Mickey could pick him up, Devyn began crawling around the pack 'n play. Mickey was so proud of his son, and he now knew how Devyn had gotten into the bedroom. Devyn could crawl.

Mickey took Devyn into the kitchen and placed him in his high-chair. He grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and set it on the tray infront of the little boy. He then grabbed a baby spoon from the dish rack next to the sink.

Devyn didn't particularily like his carrots but he loved his apple sauce.

* * *

That night after Mickey put Devyn in his crib for the night, Ian showed up.

Mickey was glad that Ian was home, that is until Ian started yelling.

The words the red-head was yelling didn't even make sense. And Mickey didn't care to understand them.

Mickey didn't want Devyn to wake up, he had just gone to sleep.

"Gallagher, shut the fuck up. You're gonna wake up Devyn."

"Good, I want to wake him up, I never fucking get to see him."

"YOU NEVER GET TO SEE HIM? FUCK GALLAGEHER, YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING HOME. I NEVER FUCKING KNOW WHERE YOU ARE." Mickey was yelling, he knew that yelling would wake up Devyn but at the moment he really didn't fucking care, Gallagher was pissing him off.

Before Mickey knew what was going on, Ian had punched him, and knocked him on the ground.

"FUCK YOU, YA FUCKING PRICK. KEEPING **MY **KID FROM ME." Ian was attempting choke Mickey.

Mickey could feel the breathe leaving his lungs, everything was starting to go black, but Mickey knew that Ian wasn't strong enough to choke him, wasn't crazy enough to kill the man he loved.

Mickey knew that he wasn't going to die, Mickey tried to fight, he tried to stay concious, he need to, he had to, but he couldn't.

Mickey's last thought before he passed out was, what the fuck is Gallagher going to do to Devyn?

_Note To Readers- I had to stop there, I can't put everything in one chapter, can I? Haha what fun would that be? Next chapter should be up no later than tomorrow night , probably sooner though. Just watch for it lol. What happened to Devyn in this chapter actually happened with my son, it wasn't exact but very similar. My son began crawling when he was 5 months old and was walking by 7 months. -Alayna_


	6. Chapter 6

When Mickey regained conciousness it took him awhile to realize what happened. It was dark in the apartment save for the light coming from the lamp next to the couch.

He stood shakily. He stumbled into the bedroom, he needed to make sure Devyn was okay.

Devyn wasn't in the crib.

Mickey collapsed.

(INSERT LINE BREAK)

He had his son, his precious Devyn. Everything was going to be okay.

No one could hurt either of them.

He stroked the small boys head.

He had just gotten the little boy back to sleep. He had been woken up during the fight.

(INSERT LINE BREAK)

Mickey was was scared, he didn't know where Devyn was, or what Ian had done.

He didn't care what time it was, he called Mandy.

"Fuck Mick, what do you want, it's four in the morning." Mandy sounded more tired than mad.

"D..De..De..Devyn." Mickey's voice was shaking, he wanted his baby boy back.

"What about him?" Mickey could tell she had woken up completely.

"He's..gone."

"What do you mean gone?" He could hear her voice shaking, he knew she was going to cry.

"Ian took him."

"Oh fuck. God, you're a dick Mickey. Ian took him, big deal. Ian is his dad." Fuck.

"I know that, fuck. No, he's been acting crazy for the last few months. He' never home, he doesn't talk to me anymore. He's gone fucking insane."

Mandy knew imediately what was going on with Ian. Ian was bipolar, he was obviously having an episode. He hadn't had one for a long time, something must have set him off.

"Fuck! I'll be over there in twenty. We will find Devyn. Mick, listen to me. You know Ian won't hurt Devyn, he loves that little boy."

Mickey hung up the phone without another word.

(INSERT PAGE BREAK)

Ian had been fucking this guy for the last couple months. Man's name was Elias; Eli. Ian took Devyn to Eli's house with him.

"And who is this little boy? Is this your son?" Eli was a curious man, especially at during the middle of the night.

"Yea, this is Devyn. Isn't he precious?" Ian had calmed down a lot since leaving Mickey's apartment.

"I thought that your ex wouldn't let you take him?" Ian snorted.

"Let's just say, he changed his mind." Ian laughed.

(INSERT LINE BREAK)

Mandy didn't knock she just rushed in. She was worried. She gave birth to Devyn, she was biologically his mother, but even if she wasn't she would still be his aunt. She would do anything for that little boy, just like she would do anything for her big brother Mick.

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" Mickey just shook his head.

Mandy noticed the hand shaped bruises covering her brother's neck.

"What the fuck Mick? Did he-choke you?" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Yea, he fucking did. But I don't give a fuck about that, we need to find Devyn. NOW!" Mickey was yelling, but too fucking bad, he was freaking out.

"I asked Lip if he knew where Ian would've gone, he told me that Ian's been hanging out with some guy named Evan or Elvin or something, so maybe he's with him."

"Where the fuck does this guy live?!" Mickey was freaking out.

"Lip dropped Ian off at the guys place once a few months ago. I'll drive."

Mickey followed his baby sister out to her car. They were going to find Devyn, they were going to make sure that little boy was safe. They were going to rescue him.

_Note to readers- Alright we are stopping there, just because I am watching the History Channel Mini-series, Hatfields & McCoys and I am super distracted. Let me know what ya think. -Alayna_


	7. Chapter 7

As they drove to this mysterious man's house, where they thought Ian had Devyn, Mickey's mind was racing. He didn't know what to expect, and despite the fact that he hadn't actually fought someone in a few years, he would kick this dudes ass, especially if this man was touching _**his**_kid.

Mickey loved Devyn so much, he was so protective of the little boy. No one fuck's with Mickey Milkovich's kid and gets away with it. He was the same way with Caci.

Mickey may not have been the nicest person, or the most polite, but he was a damn good dad, he was nothing like his prick of a father. He cared about his family. He loved his family. He would die for his family.

Mickey's thoughts were interupted when Mandy pulled the car over.

Mandy knocked on the door, if Mickey had done it he probably would have dented the door. Mickey was in attack mode. He was ready to fight to get Devyn back. He didn't give a fuck if it was the middle of the night, he wanted his son back.

A man, whom Mickey assumed was Eli, answered the door. The man was only wearing a pair of pajama pants, his hair tousseled, his face flushed. The man looked as if he had just been fucked.

Mickey didn't speak, he didn't even know what to say to this man.

Mandy spoke, she was neither polite nor rude.

"Is your name Eli?" The man nodded.

"Yes, who wants to know? Why are you at my door at this hour?"

"I'm looking for Ian Gallagher, he's my cousin. Is he here? It's really important." Mandy was a convincing liar, but of course she was, she's a Milkovich for fuck's sake.

"Yes, he's here. I'll go get him, please come in." The guy was acting too nice, Mickey didn't fucking like it.

The man dissapeared into a room at the end of the hallway.

"He's a fucking douchebag." Mandy agreed.

Eli came out of the room, Ian close behind him.

"Do you know these people honey?" Ian stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mandy and Mickey.

"Gallagher, where is he?" Mickey tried not to yell, but with each word he spoke his voice got louder.

"Fuck off Mickey, you can't have him."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME I CAN'T HAVE MY OWN KID!" Mickey was ready to attack Ian.

"FUCK YOU, HE ISN'T EVEN YOURS. HE'S **MINE**!" Eli stared at Ian, in shock, he had never seen his lover act so insane.

"Honey, just let him see the baby." Eli tried to reason with Ian, te red-head wasn't listening.

"IAN CLAYTON GALLAGER, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! HE MAY BE YOUR CHILD BY PATERNAL BLOOD, BUT MICKEY HAS BEEN MORE OF A DAD TO HIM THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIS ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE! NOW GO FUCKING GET DEVYN AND GIVE HIM TO MICKEY!" Mandy was fucking intimidating when she was pissed off. Yet Ian made no move to go get the boy. Eli on the other hand look like he was about to shit his pants, he nearly ran down the hall to get the little boy.

Mickey growled low in his throat as when he saw his son in that mans's arms. Mickey restrained himself from rushing forward and grabbing Devyn.

Eli walked toward Mickey, Ian tried to stop him from giving the baby to Mickey.

Eli gave the Devyn to Mickey, with a whispered, "I'm sorry."

Mickey didn't care what was going on around him, he was focused on Devyn and Devyn only. He could faintly hear Ian and Mandy arguing, but he didn't know what they were saying. He was busy making sure Devyn was okay.

* * *

Mandy and Ian continued arguing for quite awhile, finally though after what seemed like an eternity, they stopped, Ian had tears on his face and Mandy was out of breath.

Mandy didn't speak to Mickey, they just silently walked out of the house.

They didn't go back to Mickey's apartment, they went to Mandy's place.

Lip was sitting in the living room waiting for Mandy to get home.

"Fuck, you guys have been gone so long, I didn't know what was happening. And Fuck, I tried to call both of you, neither of you answered. Fuck. Where's Ian? What happened?"

Mandy explained what happened. Mickey was still in shock, and so glad that he had his baby back.

Ian's words still echoed in his head, _"He isn't even yours!" _Mickey was nearly in tears because of it, Devyn was as much his son as he was Ian's, he may not have been his son the way he was Ian's son, but he was still blood, and that little boy fucking adored Mickey.

"Mick? Can I take him? He's probably hungry and he needs to go back to sleep he's been up almost all night."

"No. You're not taking him. No." Mickey shook his head repeatedly, she couldn't take his baby.

"Mandy, how 'bout you just make that bottle for Devyn and let Mickey feed him?." Lip, always the logical one.

Mickey heard the whispered words that Lip spoke to Mandy that he wasn't supposed to hear, "You don't want to seperate those two right now, not after Mickey just got him back."

* * *

Mickey fed Devyn his bottle then layed down with him, in Mandy and Lip's guest room. He wasn't letting Devyn out of his sight, not again.

* * *

_Note to readers- Let me know what you thought, I love reviews, I live off of them :P Also a heads up, next chapter will most likely be a "flashback" chapter, explaining the events that led up to Ian "kidnapping" Devyn, and who this Eli dude really is :) -Jimmy-Alayna._


	8. Chapter 8

_Note to readers - I am going to try to write at least part of this from Ian's prespective but as you all know I suck at writing "as Ian" so just bare with me through the "Ian half" :) -Jimmy_

* * *

It was a Tuesday when Ian decided that he was sick and tired of taking fucking pills, they didn't do anything.

Mickey had already been up for awile with Devyn, Ian went into the bathroom, took the pill bottle out of the medicine cabinet, twisted the cap off and pour the contents into the toilet, and flushed.

He didn't need fucking pills.

* * *

Ian had never felt so energetic in his entire life. He was almost always awake but when he did sleep it was either for a really short amount of time, or for twelve plus hours.

He wasn't taking care of Devyn, but that was only because Mickey _wouldn't let _him. That really didn't bother Ian though, he had recently run into an old friend, Eli when he was out buy smokes.

He had been hanging out with Eli quite a bit since then.

* * *

Eli was a nice guy, really hot. Blonde sligtly curly hair, deep chocolate colored eyes, about six inches taller than Ian.

They had first met when Ian was seventeen, Eli had been twenty three at the time. They became friends pretty quick, Ian had wanted to fuck him, he knew Eli was gay but he was "with" Mickey, he didn't want Mickey to kill Eli or some stupid shit.

Eli owned a house, on the south side, of course, but it was pretty nice considering where it was at. Eli didn't have a shit ton of money, but he had enough that he could buy whatever the fuck he wanted, he had lived on the south side his entire life, but he had a well paying job on the north side.

About a week after Ian had run into Eli he stayed at his place all night, they didn't do anything except get drunk. Ian wanted to make a move but thoughts of Mickey and Devyn stopped him.

After he stayed at Eli's that night he started stayed more and more, he was rarely at home with Mickey and Devyn.

Around the seventh time he stayed at Eli's, they talked about their past relationships, Ian lied and told Eli that he and Mickey had been broken up for months, he told Eli that Devyn was his son, with Mickey's sister, he told Eli that Mickey wouldn't let him even see Devyn anymore.

Eli felt bad for Ian, he was always telling Ian that Devyn was his son, he should go get him, biological parents had more rights than adoptive ones. Ian argued that since Devyn's mom was Mickey's sister he was blood related too. Eli told him thta it really didn't matter, Ian was the one that's sperm created Devyn, not Mickey's.

After a few months of not going back to Mickey's apartment he really was starting to miss Devyn. He had just turned five months old. Ian really wanted to see how his son was.

He still had a key to Mickey's apartment, he went over pretty late. He knew Devyn would be asleep, but he hoped Mickey would be too, that way he could just look at Devyn and Mickey would never know.

That's not hw it happened though, he and Mickey got into a fight.

He ended up "kidnapping" his own son.

He didn't know where to go, he knew Eli wouldn't tur him away even if it was late.

Eli fawned over Devy, saying how cute he was.

Ian wished that he and Eli could be a family with Devyn. Mickey could fuck off, he was the one who had made him take those fucking pills. Those fucking pills that he didn't need. Those pills that did nothing more than make him lazy. Those pills that he hadn't taken in nearly three months.

* * *

Eli had an old pack n' play from when his sister had visited with her daughter, his sister had forgotten it, they put Devyn in it and he was almost instantly asleep.

Ian led Eli to their bedroom, fucking him nice and hard.

They had just finished when someone was knocking on the door, Eli went to answer it.

Mandy and Mickey were there, Ian really didn't give a shit.

But they wanted Devyn back, Ian wasn't letting them take his son.

They could fuck off.

Mandy screamed, Mickey looked ready to murder.

Eli was intimidated, Ian could see it, even though Mickey and Mandy were both pretty small and Eli wasn't.

They took Devyn. They took him.

Ian couldn't handle it.

Eli tried to comfort him, he told Ian that they could take Mickey to court to get Devyn back, legally.

Ian didn't want to do that.

If he took Mickey to court for custody there would be a psych evaluation, Ian couldn't do that, they would put him back on pills.

* * *

When Mickey finally woke up, it was nearing two in the afternoon.

He instantly panicked; Devyn wasn't next to him.

"MANDY!" She came running.

"What?!"

"Where's Dev?" He was whispering, he was fucking terrified.

"In the kitchen, Lip's feeding him. He started crying about twenty minutes ago, but you didn't wake up, so Lip came in and got him to feed him. He's fine Mick."

Mickey understood but his heart was still racing.

He followed Mandy into the kitchen. Kaci was in her highchair eating some fruit snacks. Lip had Devyn sitting on his lap, he was feeding him some babyfood, from the looks of it, it was bananas.

"Hey Mick. Sorry if I freaked ya out, he was hungry. You can finish up if you want." Mickey shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. Just after last night.." Lip nodded in understanding.

"You finish feeding him, I'm gonna get something to eat." Lip stuck the spoon into Devyn mouth and nodded. Mickey started going through the fridge.

"Move the fuck over, go sit, I'll cook ya something." Mandy pushed Mickey away from the fridge.

All Mandy really did was heat up some spaghetti that she, Lip and Caci had, had for dinner the night before; Mickey really didn't fucking care, he was hungry.

* * *

Mickey at dinner at Mandy and Lip's place, when they were done eating, Lip offered to drive Mickey and Devyn home.

Mickey was a bit nervous to go back there, what if fucking Gallagher came back and tried to take Devyn again?

He'd beat the fuck outta Ian.

On the drive back to the apartment, Lip and Mickey talked.

"Look I know what Ian did was wrong, but he's doing the same shit Monica did."

"Jesus christ Gallagher, I know your mom was a fucking nut, and shit but just because she did it doesn't mean that it's okay for Ian to do it." Lip sighed.

"I didn't say it was okay, fuck. Listen Mick. Monica pulled the same shit, she tried to kidnap Carl when she was pregnant with Liam. That didn't fucking work, we got her to come home and everything was fine." Mickey snorted.

"Whatever Gallagher, I don't fucking care. Your brother can fuck off."

"C'mon Mick, if he gets back on his meds, you've got to atleast give him another chance, if not with you, with Devyn." Mickey knew Lip was right, but was he going to admit that; fuck no.

"Yea, whatever you say." Mickey stoped participating in the conversation, Lip kept talking, Mickey didn't listen.

As soon as the turned the corner and the shitty apartment building came into view, Mickey's heartbeat quickened.

* * *

Around ten Mickey layed Devyn in his crib. The little boy was almost alseep, Mickey stayed by his side and talked softly to him. He promised Devyn that he wouldn't let anything hurt him. He even-apologized.

"I'm sorry for all the shit that's happened to you. If I hadn't put that stupid idea into Gallagher's head, you wouldn't even be-" Mickey stopped abruptly, he was _**not **_finishing that sentence.

"Maybe I should've just let him and his new boyfriend have you..I'm not a good dad. I'm not even your dad." Mickey didn't know what the fuck he was saying. He didn't know why the fuck he was saying it to Devyn.

He stroked Devyn's cheek, he was asleep. Mickey stayed there, just watching him sleep for a good ten minutes. But his feet were falling asleep and he had to piss.

On his way to the bathroom he made sure the door was locked, it didn't matter though, Ian had a fucking key.

He left the bathroom door open as he pissed.

He expected the front door to open and for Ian to come in and take Devyn again. He expected to hear shouting.

None of that happened. Just silence.

It was still pretty early, but Mickey wanted to be close to Devyn.

He went to bed.

* * *

Devyn was gone. There was blood every where. He didn't know what happened. Was it his blood or Devyn's or _the kidnapper's_? He didn't know. He didn't feel like he was bleeding from any where. It couldn't be Devyn's blood. _It just couldn't be._

* * *

Mickey sat straight up in bed, jolted awake by fear.

He jumped up and ran across the tiny room; Devyn was fast asleep, safe and sound in his crib.

* * *

_Note to readers- Tell me what you thought. This chapter was a bit of a challenge, I suck at writing Ian! -Jimmy_


End file.
